Un millón de besos
by Ana McCartney Baskerville
Summary: —¡No, Shin-chan! ¡Mejor camina, si te llevo en el carro probablemente choquemos y te tenga que pagar el hospital! —se burló y obtuvo una mirada asesina. —Lo viste... —dijo abochornado y molesto. —Sipi. Y algo me dice que Shin-chan no besó a nadie hoy TakaMido... MidoTaka? TakaMidoTka ffluf... too much ffluf


Algo extraño pasaba con Shin-chan hoy; y por supuesto Takao era experto en notar esos pequeños detalles que los demás no veían, porque él era el que pasaba más tiempo con el tirador. Ya conocía de memoria todas esas hermosas expresiones que se dibujaban en su calmado, rígido y orgulloso rostro. Conocía la tristeza en su mirada al perder un partido, conocía el fulgor esmeralda en sus ojos cuando oía que su signo tenía buena suerte. Conocía la concentración en todas esas veces que se quedaba a entrenar horas y horas aunque los demás ya hubieran terminado, incluso el enojo cada que lo molestaba. Y como podía jactarse de conocer a Shin-chan, aún en esos escasos momentos en los que sonreía para sí mismo cuando los demás del equipo lo aceptaban, a pesar de no llevar mucho tiempo de conocerlo, podía decir que algo andaba muy mal con el de cabello verde.

Para empezar, no traía su característico objeto extraño de la suerte. O hoy tenía la máxima suerte infalible o el cielo se iba a caer. Si eso no era lo suficientemente alarmante, había estado tan inquieto al limarse las uñas, ¡que una había quedado chueca!, incluso creyó ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas diversas ocasiones como si tuviera fiebre; pero la gota que derramó el vaso, y provocó que el pelinegro de vista de halcón realmente se preocupara, fue cuando por primera vez en todas las prácticas que llevaban, Midorima Shintarou falló un tiro. Llevaba todo el día hecho un manojo de nervios, pero eso fue el colmo.

Con expresión afligida se acercó al As del equipo. Midorima lo miró extraño, como si le intimidara, o al mismo tiempo creyera que se había vuelto loco.

—¿Qué quieres, Takao? pregunto de manera fría e indiferente.

—Shin-chan... Me preocupas...

—No veo porqué

—¿Estás bien?

—Como siempre...

—¡Entonces no estás nada bien, hahaha! —bromeó Takao y Midorima sólo lo ignoró. Era claro que así no conseguiría las respuestas. Pensó en analizar cada uno de las señales.

'De aseguro ese Takao se había vuelto loco', fue lo único que atinó a pensar el muchacho alto de gafas cuando el más bajo le tocó la frente como si creyera que tenía fiebre, provocando que se sonrojara un poquito por la cercanía. Cuando pudo reaccionar sólo vio como le metía una mano en la boca para dejar en su garganta pastillas sintomáticas para la gripa, que de inmediato tosió muy enojado.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! —exclamó el señorito caprichoso mientras su compañero ponía un palomita en un cuadrito al lado de la frase: "solucionar la fiebre". Que se encontraba en una lista escrita en un cuaderno de notas.

Casi tan raro como eso había tomado su mano como si fuera una princesa, había retirado los vendajes —a pesar de que el pelo verde jalaba para liberarse, claro, sin arruinar su bonito manicure—, y se había puesto a limar la uña que hace unas horas le había salido mal por el temblor de su otra mano al pulirla. Takao palomeó: "uñas".

Se dirigió al gimnasio y se sentó en una de las bancas, mientras que por puro ocio botaba un balón. 'Ahora tengo que solucionar el detalle del objeto de la suerte' pensó Takao y busco en su celular el horóscopo. Y el pronóstico para Shin-chan fue: "hoy tendrás el peor día de todo el año. Tu suerte es realmente mala. Evita los trenes y las calles con mucho tráfico. No hagas nada peligroso y permanece tranquilo en tu casa, de lo contrario cosas muy malas podrían pasar..." Bien, esa horrible predicción era sin dudas la causante de todo; pero... ¿Por qué Shin-chan no había comprado un amuleto del tamaño de la torre de Tokyo? Volvió a escuchar el horóscopo y decía: "¡aunque no te preocupes! Sólo tienes que conseguir un beso de la persona que amas... ¡El amuleto más fuerte!" Takao guardo silencio un rato, pensativo y con expresión de asombro. Era eso, estaba nervioso por eso. ¿Quién era la persona que le gustaba tanto a su Shin-chan como para pasar el día sonrojado, tratando de obtener el valor para robarle un beso a alguien? Sonrió de lado y ocultó la mirada con el flequillo. Creía tener ventaja porque al otro no le gustaba nadie, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

—Takao —la voz del dueño de sus pensamientos lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Qué pasa Shin-chan? —dijo con una enorme sonrisa alcanzando al otro que estaba en la puerta del gimnasio. Las clases habían acabado.

—Llévame a mi casa... —Hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño. Ese caprichoso lo haría jalar ese condenado carro con la bicicleta de nuevo...

—¡No, Shin-chan! ¡Mejor camina, si te llevo en el carro probablemente choquemos y te tenga que pagar el hospital! —se burló y obtuvo una mirada asesina.

—Lo viste... —dijo abochornado y molesto.

—Sipi. Y algo me dice que Shin-chan no besó a nadie hoy —pronunció divertido viendo como ignoraba el carro y comenzaba a caminar, era tan absurdamente supersticioso que daba ternura. Midorima no dijo nada y siguió caminando con el de cabello negro a su lado.

—¿Sabes, Shin-chan? —dijo con una terna sonrisa y tanto melancólica.

—¿Hmm?

—Podré no ser la persona que amas, pero con gusto le daría un beso a Shin-chan para mejorar su suerte... —lo miró con unos ojos que decían: "no sabes cuánto me encantas..." Y el tirador número uno de la generación de los milagros sintió como si se le parara el corazón por un segundo para continuar latiendo con desenfreno. Se detuvo en seco, su cuerpo no respondía, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no emitió sonido alguno, solo sentía sus mejillas arder.

—¿Eh? ¿Shin-chan...? —Takao dejó de caminar también. —¿Qué pasa? Oye, antes de que me pegues, lo que acabo de decir era brom... —mejor guardo silencio cuando el cabello verde oculto los ojos bajo el flequillo.

—¿Lo harías?

—¿Eh?

—¿Realmente lo harías?

—¡¿Eh...?!

—T-tú... —tartamudeo con las mejillas teñidas de carmín. Se veía tan lindo que podría morir ahí y moriría feliz —¿Me besarías?

Takao entreabrió la boca y su expresión de volvió muy sería, Midorima desvío la mirada.

—S-sólo sería para mejorar mi suerte... No te hagas ideas raras

—¿Qué si te besaría...? —sonrió de lado y el otro ya se imaginaba que tipo de negativa se le podría ocurrir. —¿Sólo una vez...? —el de cabellos verdes afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué una, si yo a Shin-chan lo quiero besar un millón de veces? —Midorima lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Era posible que compartiera sus sentimientos?

—Mejor ignora eso... —rió muy nervioso y sonrojado el más bajo. Rayos, lo había echado todo a perder. Midorima no dijo nada, sólo tomó por el hombro al pelinegro, se agachó hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura y se acercó hasta chocar sus narices. Takao no cabía en su asombro, rodeó al As del equipo de Shuutoku por el cuello y se colgó para alcanzar mejor, entonces rompió la distancia entre sus labios y degustó el dulce sabor de los suaves labios de su Shin-chan. Se separaron después de rato sonrojados para poder respirar. Takao le sonrió, y Midorima desvió la mirada molesto.

—Y todavía me faltan novecientos noventa y nueve mil novecientos noventa y nueve...


End file.
